Talk:Sesshōin Kiara/@comment-31760737-20190107110539/@comment-25251524-20190116213608
I guess I will answer this since nobody else wants to go through this long explanation lol. If you want to skip all this lore bits and such, then just go to the bottom where I give my verdict. Well, where do we start? Both of her boss battles in CCC and the CCC Collab Event involved her weakened or "going easy" in some way. IIRC in CCC, her biggest problem was that the girls that she had absorbed began to resist her from the inside upon the confrontation with Hakuno Kishinami. In the collab event, she really went easy on us. In all the battles against the Beast class servants, they have all been weakened in some degree. Goetia was put in a near death state and Tiamat was imposed with the concept of death. Kiara is the only one who differs (If you didn't use any KP of course). In the giant boss fight, the amount of mana (aka life force) that she has is ridiculous to the point she cannot be physically harmed. This is because the defeated servants on the Seraphix were being constantly absorbed into her body (which was the SE.RA.PH itself). Since she wanted the possibility of experiencing the pleasure of defeat, she grew to the size that would be normal for that level of mana, then raised you on her palm to her weak point, her heart. To prevent herself from completely obliterating you, she also had to limit her actions to just lightly blowing and thinking really hard to hurt you. Now let's talk about her actual abilities themselves as a human. First, let's ignore all the cultic matters as we will get to that later. Let's talk about her abilities as an individual. As the game CCC itself is very centered around Freudian concepts, it is no surprise that she is too. It would be accurate to call her a malicious therapist or a manipulator. She has a codecast that is called Thesis of the Still Heart, Five Thought-Stopping Meditations. This allows her to expose the secrets of the heart of anyone she uses it on. By doing this, it will heal their wounds of the heart by exposing it, seeing as there will be no need to hide the secrets (the need being the wound) afterwards. While this is normally good a "vaccine" as Kiara calls it, Julius in CCC is right to call it a "virus" as well as it can infiltrate into someone's heart regardless of their desire to expose all of their heart to Kiara. Also it is worth mentioning that normal therapy involves slow healing of wound by slowly bringing the secret to the surface, Kiara on the other hand just plunks it out with this technique. Think of it as someone you don't know suddenly exposing all your secrets, vulnerabilities, and most importantly, traumas from your heart without you telling them anything. It allows her to understand the other person completely, but it also allows her to use those weaknesses to her advantage if desired. This codecast resulted into the birth of another one that is considered the greatest crime in the cyberworld of CCC. The Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation allows individuals to enter another's heart. It basically allows her to take control of another's heart completely. Essentially, this codecast is the perfect charm. It took away the defenses of the body and mind, allowing the soul to be grasped completely and consumed by Kiara's. This is what allowed Kiara to form her cult to such extreme as this was a technique originating from the Tachikawa Eiten school. The technique was also what led to the mass suicide of its members as they were all enraptured by her love to the point they couldn't handle her being unable to love a single individual more than the others. Kiara is a person who loves everyone equally and wants to grant them all salvation. It was kind of inevitable that this outcome would happen as to go against that would've gone against her faith and principles. Now let's talk about her Heaven's Hole form. This is the combination of absorbing B.B., Sakura, Meltlilith, and Passionlip as well as Hans Christian Andersen's noble phantasm. If you didn't know already, Andersen's NP basically transforms the person into their most perfectly ideal self, it makes the target the main character of his story. This can only happen after he basically wipes out all of his manuscript of his biography and writes about you. This requires motivation on his part to get this done too which Kiara provides through her charm. Since he has to write it out completely, it takes him a long time (which is why Kiara is practically incapable of fighting in the HGW and CCC until the very end). If he cannot finish it, then the effects will be at the least involving some few lucky coincidences around you. This form also happens because she merges with the Moon Cell (The supercomputer of the moon that observes all of human history, knowing and seeing all facts and truth about it unlike the normal Thone of Heroes that records history). This form itself is very similar to Buddhas and True Demons. She essentially becomes a new earth goddess. In this form she gains the noble phantasm, Angra Mainyu/CCC: All the World's Desire. It is an anti-planet noble phantasm capable of absorbing all of mankind's souls through her Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation by taking in all of their desires. In this process, she becomes essentially an all consuming typhoon of pleasure once they have all been consumed into her, melting them and raising them to a higher spiritual state. This noble phantasm basically has stronger effects on those attracted to her as well as those with higher intelligence as they are the ones being targeted and broken down with this noble phantasm. Basically it means you are more susceptible to the effects of the noble phantasm. Inside of her, the eternal Land of Bliss is born. Back to the Beast form, the biggest difference between the two forms she has is her noble phantasm and her now passives. As a beast, her noble phantasm now is Anti-Crown meaning it deals bonus damage against true grand servants (so technically King Hassan doesn't count as he is no longer a grand servant upon summoning due to his actions in Babylonia). Instead of birthing the Land of Bliss with this noble phantasm, she uses it to breed and incubate an infinite number of Demon Pillars inside of her body. In this state, her body transforms from a universe to a paradise that grants the target the greatest of pleasurable ectasy possible at the last brief second before consuming them. Like the Heaven's Hole form, her noble phantasm will break through any defenses making anyone susceptible to it, resulting in them losing their existence, destroying their will and conscious with pleasure. Now let's talk about her passive skills. Authority of the Beast A acts as an anti-humanity skill as it applies to humanity or rather any species with the capacity to reproduce with the intentions of continuing the species. It allows her to understand the meaning and importance of it regardless of difference in knowledge. This skill is also described in a way that it targets theology and ideology. Independent Manifestation B allows her to manifest where she desires as an independent summon without need of a master calling out to her or mana supply. As she is a confirmed existence with this skill, she gains resistance to instant death and charm as well as attacks based on time manipulation. Logos Eater A basically provides her an attack buff that applies upon any being with intelligence (pleasure) regardless of the scale of it or amount. Nega Saver A is probably the most important one of her skills as it allows her to negate all the skills of a ruler and savior class servant. It also increases charm chance by 300% to targets with magic resistance under A as well as raises the effects of buffs by 200%. Both forms also have Clairvoyance (Beast) which basically allows her to see through the truths and desires of people, exciting her in the process. It is also worth mentioning that her Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation has changed with this form. Basically anyone who is seen or sees Kiara has to do a roll check for each of their senses. If any one of these senses even has the slightest feeling or thought that Kiara is beautiful (not sexually attractive), then the roll will fail and their sanity, reason, and logic will collapse. Through this, they will lose sight of themselves as well as reality and balance, making them another follower of hers that cannot escape her palm. This applies to anyone regardless of their power or knowledge/reasoning. Moving on, Kiara in this form as an Alter Ego is only a portion of her strength as a beast left behind as a thought of a life where she aided Chaldea. She decided she wanted a taste of that life, so this gave birth to this alter ego of herself. As I said this is only a portion of her power, you can see that some of her passives dropped due to the class change and power drop. It would be inaccurate to call her a beast in a servant container as her mana levels are no where near the extent she had as a beast. She is, in a sense, purposefully limited by being only a portion of the power she originally had. This version of Kiara can be harmed in this form as a result of these limitations. The reason behind these limits is probably because she wanted to fight side by side with us rather than above us as a greater power. ________________________________________________________________________ My verdict overall IN LORE is that Alter Ego Kiara is probably a high tier servant capable of potentially being one of the servants who can take down Gilgamesh from his throne of being labeled as the strongest servant (her Heaven's Hole form even deals more damage lore wise to Gilgamesh than the rest of Hakuno's servants in CCC). I would say that she is only a step lower than Summer B.B. in the territory of Luluhawa due to her Independent Manifestation being only rank E. Otherwise, I would say they are equal in power. Kiara is stronger in the range of her noble phantasm though. Since I know someone is going to ask this as well, I would say she is actually weaker than Abby since she Abby has her noble phantasm and Loss of Sanity skill. They both have noble phantasms that target reasoning and the mind, but with Loss of Sanity, Kiara will probably be hit by that first before she could use her noble phantasm. Otherwise, it would come down to who uses their noble phantasm first. Beast Kiara, on the other hand, '''WILL '''take Gilgamesh down from his throne. She will also be able to beat Summer B.B. with her higher level of independent manifestation. She will also defeat Abigail. The reason she can defeat Gilgamesh and Abigail lies heavily in her Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation. In lore, there is a very small niche of Buddhas who can actually bypass it as they do not carry any sexual desire whatsoever. Shi Huang Di may be argued that he could bypass this since they have removed the concept of sex from them, but there is no word on him removing any thoughts of sexual desire. The same applies with Enkidu as Enkidu fell for the divine harlot. Now with Buddha being the niche that made it through, he is probably the only one who could defeat her, but he would have a huge handicap due to Nega Saver. Thus, he would have to beat her with his bare hands, basic attacks, and his noble phantasm. It is unclear if Beast Kiara is stronger or not than the other beasts as the exact details of it can get complicated. I personally believe that they are all equal, but they have aspects that are stronger than one another.